


Dreams

by mauvetaupe



Category: Actor RPF, My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF, Y-Destiny The Series, YYY มันส์เว่อร์นะ | YYY The Series (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, M/M, Talay has PTSD, Talay need a hug, Talay wants to get better, YDestiny spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvetaupe/pseuds/mauvetaupe
Summary: Talay didn't want Yoon to keep feeling useless, you know. He knew that that man was never selfish.
Relationships: Lay Talay Sanguandikul/Perth Nakhun Screaigh, Yoon Phusanu Wongsavanischakorn/Lay Talay Sanguandikul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted using their characters' names on Y-Destiny (there's the link down there); Talay (Masuk), Perth (Tee), Yoon (Hia Jia)–y'all lucky if you haven't read Friday chapters, you know T_T
> 
> NOT BETA-ED

.

Talay met Perth again in his dream.

He knew it because he woke up with tears streaming down his cheeks, his right sinus clogged and Perth's soft singing voice fading in his ear.

Talay sighed and turned his head; Yoon was still sleeping soundly on his side of bed. The taller man had been coming up to bed quite late these past few days because of the shop, so Talay didn't want to bother him even though he felt like being hugged by his warm arms this time.

Talay then brushed his wet face off with his blanket rather hastily. Feeling disappointed once again that he's still not as strong as he wanted himself to be despite of all Yoon's efforts.

Talay didn't want Yoon to keep feeling useless, you know. He knew that that man was never selfish. He'd blamed himself whenever things back to point 0 for Talay.

He's so scared that he's rushing things and forcing his feelings even when Talay had already told him several times that no, Talay never felt that way and it was just him letting people down, as usual; definitely not Yoon's fault.

Talay knew he'd been feeling a lot happier since he decided to move together with Yoon.

But despite of the so-called confession from Yoon a couple of months ago, the taller man still gave him too much space and Talay started to get worry that he wouldn't get any better no matter how much time, consideration, love–everything! Yoon poured him every single day since the day he lost Perth.

Talay wanted to love him back.

He wanted Yoon to be in his dream too.

No, not replacing Perth in any way (or worse, becoming his shadow), but became Talay's new source of joy and purpose of life.

Talay's reason to woke up smiling every morning.

.

[Dreams original vers.](https://twitter.com/phinongalai/status/1337640270184075264)


End file.
